One of the goals of this project is to understand the mechanisms by which contraction is initiated and controlled by potential changes of the membranous system of skeletal muscle. Electrical and membranous properties of the transverse tubular system (T-system) and sarcoplasmic reticulum will be explored by using optical methods (fluorescence dye absorption and external fluorescence method) as well as by the conventional electrophysiological techniques. We would particularly like to know details about the radial conduction of action potential through the T-system and about the membrane potential changes of sarcoplasmic reticulum during excitation-contraction coupling. Another goal of this project is to investigate the mechanism of fatigue in synaptic transmission by using the squid stellate ganglion.